


Allowances

by shoemaster



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did the Habs get the rookies to give up their shirts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allowances

**Author's Note:**

> Pertaining to the actions around [this](http://bigsourwolf.tumblr.com/post/43366766260). And because some [gifsets](http://jamwingles.tumblr.com/post/43336934689) are just really convincing.
> 
> Apparently Brendan Gallagher is Gally with the team, while Galchenyuk is Chucky. Thanks to just_katarin for that tip, and angelsaves for the beta!

"I got this," Brandon says, pushing Gionta back into his seat.

"You've got him so well trained he'll do it for you just because you ask?" Patches asks skeptically.

"Well, yeah, what's your plan, bum rush the two of them while we're flying over Pennsylvania?” Brandon says as he gets up from his seat. All of them watch as he does and he laughs, “I think he'll know something's up if you're all staring back at us. Eyes front.” 

Gally is playing something on his iPad, as PK and Chucky are both stretched out in the rows across from him, trying to get some sleep.  Gally looks up as Brandon approaches and grins. He doesn't say anything, just nods his head back towards the bathroom and watches as Gally figures it out, his eyes widening.

"Seriously?" His voice almost cracks on the question, and Brandon would feel kind of bad about what's coming, but he's a rookie, he should expect it.

And maybe fucking around with a rookie isn't the best idea he's ever had, but it's not like he's fucking a teenager and at this moment, it's coming in handy for the rest of the team. Not that they know it.

Brandon heads straight back into the bathroom, and when Gally follows ten seconds later - he's got a few things to learn about subtle - he takes a moment to be glad neither of them is the biggest dude.

"Jeez, Prusty, don't you think someone might -"

Brandon kisses him before he can finish his sentence, but Gally doesn't seem to mind. He pushes into it immediately, and Brandon swears he can feel Gally's hard-on against his thigh already. Rookies.

Brandon moves to kiss down Gally's neck as he rubs his thigh against Gally's dick purposefully. "Oh fuck, what- what do you think we have room for?"

Hand jobs, Brandon's brain helpfully suggests, even though that's not the plan.  "Take off your shirt," he says, working a hand between their bodies. 

"Huh?" Gally asks, before quickly agreeing. "Okay."

Brandon dodges an elbow to the head, watching as the fine blond trail of hair on Gally's stomach is exposed, and regrets what he's about to do. But the second the shirt hits the sink, Brandon grabs it and pops out of the bathroom, before Gally can even say "what the fuck".

He heads back up to the front of the plane, walking a little stiffer than before. Before he gets to the guys, he glances back; Gally's just sitting down in his seat and looks a little baffled, so Brandon gives him a wink. 

"Dude, that actually worked? You just asked him?"

"Something like that."

*

Brandon sits near Pricey on the bus to the hotel so he can be as far as possible from the cameras recording the shirtless rookies in their suit jackets.  He's not quite sure who this prank is supposed to be on, because neither Gally or Chucky seems particularly bothered by it. Chucky already posted a picture of it online.

It doesn't take long to get settled at the hotel - it's still weird rooming alone - so after a quick shower and change he texts Gally for his room number.

It's Chucky who answers the door, but now he's wearing a shirt.  "Hey."

"Hey," Brandon says. "You guys ready for some food?"

"I have to shower."

Brandon can see Gally over by the window wearing just a towel and rifling through his suitcase. "That's cool, we can wait."

He waits until Chucky disappears into the bathroom before heading over to Gally. "What, are you ignoring me now?"

"What? No." It's unconvincing to say the least.

"Sorry I left you hanging," Brandon says, as Gally refuses to look up at him. "But there really wasn't any room in there anyway. Besides, why would you want a handjob in an airplane bathroom when I could just blow you now?"

 _That_ gets his attention. Brandon grins as Gally's head snaps up. "But Chucky's -"

"In the shower," Brandon says, tugging at Gally's towel. "Come on, I owe you one." 

His blush is washing over his whole chest, but he helps Brandon push the towel onto the carpet, and fuck, he's already half hard.

"What, you didn't have a go in the shower?" Brandon asks, wrapping his hand around Gally's dick and crowding into his space. There's something really hot about being fully clothed while Gally's completely naked and ready to give it up.

"No, I mean. I. Yeah." He's blushing even more now, but he's grinning, too.

In most ways, Brandon is glad he isn't twenty anymore, but sometimes he still gets a little jealous.  He pulls Gally up for a kiss while jerking him slowly, until the shower kicks on and Brandon remembers they've got a limited window.

"Don't worry about shift length, eh?" he says as he drops to his knees.

Gally glances over his shoulder at the bathroom and nods. 

Brandon scrapes his beard against the soft skin at the inside of Gally's thigh and watches his dick jump. "Prusty, come on."

It's a shame that there isn't more time to tease him, but Brandon doesn't really want Chucky interrupting them with Gally's cock in his mouth, so he gets down to it. He takes as much of Gally into his mouth as he can on the first pass and is rewarded with a groan.  There's no way they could've gotten away with this in the bathroom, Gally's too loud.

But with Chucky in the shower, it's fine with Brandon; he likes listening to the noises he can wring out of Gally.  It's almost a surprise when hands fall confidently into his hair, no hesitancy at all, but then he realizes they've been doing this almost a month now, and Gally's so far past being polite.

That gets Brandon all the way to hard, and he starts jerking Gally with his hand, hard and fast. Maybe if Gally comes fast enough, he can return the favor before he gets dressed. Brandon has to push the image of Gally naked on his knees in front of him out of his mind fast if he doesn't want to have to change his pants.

Instead, he wraps his free hand around the back of Gally's thigh. It's shaking just a little, and maybe it's a little cruel of Brandon to keep Gally standing through all of this, but it's too late now. It's a good thing his hand is there, because Gally's knees buckle when Brandon teases his tongue against the tip of his cock, and Brandon has to divide his focus into helping to hold him up.

One of Gally's hands falls to Brandon's shoulder, and he leans heavily on it, even as his hips start jerking as he tries to fuck his way down Brandon's throat. Brandon can't pin him down to make him ease up, so he pinches Gally's ass in warning. He needs to be able to talk at dinner, after all, and he's not about to pull off, because the water just went off in the bathroom.

It backfires, or maybe works too well, because suddenly Gally's moaning and coming into Brandon's mouth with basically no warning. He pulls off quickly so he won't choke on it, but that just means he's getting jizz in his beard and on his shirt. The only positive is that Gally just jerked off in the shower, so there isn't that much of it, but any is kind of too much when Chucky's going to be out here any minute.

Gally grins sheepishly when he straightens up, finally able to stand on his own again, and he wipes at Brandon's beard with his thumb. "Sorry, Prusty."

"My fault," Brandon says, batting his hand away. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"Right, yeah. Um, do you want to borrow a shirt?"

"Think you owe me that much, yeah?" And maybe a little extra, but not until later, when they can hang out alone in Brandon's room.


End file.
